food_flingfandomcom-20200213-history
Food Fling
Food Fling (abbreviated as FF, formerly referred to as Annoying Orange Fling, or simply as AOF) is a tower knock down puzzle game released by Daneboe Studios. This game is a parody to the award-winning game Angry Birds. It was released on January 1, 2019. Plot It starts of at Daneboe’s grocery store, the cyan new food called "food critics" dropped in at the store to steal little trees, so Orange and the rest of his friends have to stop the food critics and teach them a lesson, the player gets the hot sauce and give it to Nerville. Nerville ate his sandwich and wanting to eat the sandwich again, he wants to travel with the food. After the tutorial, they started at the Modern Grass Way which is the easiest location. Gameplay Food Fling is a free-to-play game. Supporting in-app purchasing of coins in order to utilize certain power up abilities: A new power-up, allows food to power up for varying amounts of time. Players can complete the whole game without purchasing these abilities, some of which can be earned throughout the game instead of being purchased. Additionally, users can level up their food using Seed Packets (found in-game or bought with real money) to allow them to permanently enhance their abilities. Players can start an optional tutorial which takes place in front of the store. Afterward, the player travels to Modern Grass Way and can win in-game stars by completing each level to unlock worlds, characters or items. As players go through levels, they unlock new food each with advantages and unique boosts. The player can score points while destroying things; food critics are worth 5000 points, blocks are worth 500 points and others are worth 100 points. After completing each level, food can grant you 10000 points as they don‘t get chances to get turns because of all the enemies destroyed. Game modes * Adventure * Rind Busters * Delicious Quests * Tournament * Star Cup * Piñata Party * Delicious of the Deliche Locations Playable characters * Orange * Marshmellow * Passionfruit * Orange’s Sister * Hey Apple * Grandpa Lemon * Cheese * Loaf of Bread * Green Cabbage * Mango * Coconut * Captain Obvious * Spencer Pineapple * Wizard Meat * Mushroom * Prof. Plum * Briquet * Master Carrot * Ninja Turnip * Peach * Fortune Cookie * Fruitsy the Snowfruit * Mark the Pepper * Eggspendable * Burrito King * Iceberg Lettuce * Sherleek Holmes * Mangosteen * Plumpkin * El Dente * Sheriff Cantaloupe * Can of Beans * Walnut * Dr. Bananas * Romanesco Chief * Olive Oil * Papaya * Kiwi Flight Attendant * Hamburger * Instructor Tomato * Push-Ups * Robo Apple * Spell & Speak * Alarm Grape * Astro Icecream * Beetroot * Pickle Back * M&M Rapper * Manager Cob * Pea T. Barnum * Philipe Core Lyre * Anna Wheelettuce * Trivia * Some sound effects and voices return from the Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies and Mega Run/Monsters Inc. Run series. * Midget Apple and Pear are the only main characters to be premium fruits. * Many food have the similar/same abilities as the birds and pigs from the Angry Birds series. * Orange and Nerville are the only characters to have game-original quotes. * Some of the sounds of Grapefruit are slightly set to high-pitch. * Marshmallow, Sugarcube and Alarm Grape are the smallest food than the rest of the other food. Plus they are the same size as each other. * Plumpkin is the biggest playable food than the rest of the other food. * Plumpkin, Pear and Hamburger have the same sounds and quotes, except they have different speed, but do not change their pitches. * United States and United Kingdom have different color names for the food. ** United States has "cyan" and "magenta". ** United Kingdom has "aqua" and "fuchsia".